What is love?
by Brychat
Summary: No puedo verlo, tocarlo.... ni mucho menos sentirlo. Quizás lo he oído y escrito más de una vez. Pero ¿qué es el amor? nada que ver con la canción xD . lemon KxR


Holitas a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta 'cosa' que ofende a los verdaderos escritores...peeeeroooo estoy de vacaciones y no hay nada mejor que joderles la psiquis jajaja xD...bueno, bueno, a lo que vengo.

**Genero**: yaoi, lemon.

**Parejas**: kai x rei

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o O.o**_WHAT IS LOVE_**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_BY_

_BRYCHAT_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Te gustó?- el pelinegro guardó silencio y bajó la vista-. ¡Contéstame!- habló con más fuerza levantando bruscamente la cara del kot.

-Si...- pronunció muy bajo.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Qué cosas te hizo? Quiero saberlo todo- puso énfasis a cada pregunta hecha.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Quién es mejor, ¿él o yo?- lo sostuvo de los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente.

-Él es más tierno.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Sabes bien que significa- alzó la voz y se soltó del agarre.

Bajó los peldaños llenos de recuerdos con rapidez, ya que no deseaba seguir con el tema. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea contarle sobre su traición. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por respeto a quien fue su pareja por 2 años debía confesarle este triste infierno amoroso.

"_-Te amo- escuchó. Una voz cerca de su oído logró erizar todos los vellos de su cuerpo._

_-Demuéstramelo- le contestó con ojos suplicantes y vidriosos._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Muéstrame ese amor- se levantó de la cama quedando sentado con la cabeza en dirección a su amante-. Quiero ver ese amor del que tanto hablan...quiero- guardó silencio y acomodó sus cabellos haciendo evidente su frustración-. No puedo verlo ni tocarlo, cómo sé que existe si no puedo sentirlo...quizás lo he oído y escrito, pero quiero que me muestres ese amor. _

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?- él también se levantó y dirigió su mano al rostro de su perturbado amante ojidorado-. ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas ahora?...¿Rei?._

_-¿Cómo puedes creer en el amor si nunca lo has visto?- insistió por obtener una respuesta. Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se perdieron entre los dedos de quien lo escuchaba._

_-Lo estoy viendo- se acercó mucho más al ojidorado-. Su cabello es color negro, sus ojos tienen la intensidad del sol, sus labios son pétalos rojos con un exquisito sabor y cada vez que estos se abren dejan salir una hermosa melodía- lo besó y degustó el sabor que hace momentos describía, pero era difícil dar con un nombre, sabía a miel, leche, canela, una mezcla de sabor dulce, inocente-. Me gusta escucharlo decir mi nombre...- continuó-. y me gusta perderme en cada suspiro que él me brinda cuando le demuestro que esto, el ahora, es real._

_Guardaron silencio y se miraron. Las lagrimas seguían brotando de las orbes miel. Esas palabras de consuelo en vez de dar confort sólo consiguieron remover viejas heridas, y no podía dejar de lamentarse. Se sentía culpable, triste._

_-Mentiroso,- habló manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos del otro- eso no es amor..._

_-Para mi si lo es- poco a poco lo recostó una vez más en la cama, con su mano libre despejó los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre los ojos de Rei. Lo miró con dulzura cuando notó esas cuencas opacadas por las lagrimas. Besó su rostro, reconfortándolo, y absorbió el resto de las gotas saladas que aún brotaban-. Dame una oportunidad para mostrarte..._

_Sus labios se posaron en el cuello del neko, éste suspiró y sus ojos por un momento parecieron recobrar cierto brillo. Sintió el peso de su amante sobre él y con más confianza le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. El cabello de Rei caía desordenadamente por toda la almohada y algunas hebras negras se enredaban juguetonamente en los dedos de su pareja._

_-...Kai...- apenas pronunció._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo siento- nuevamente las lagrimas cayeron. El ojicarmin plasmó una mueca de confusión-. Por todo lo que dije._

_-Gato tonto- los dedos blanquecinos recorrieron las facciones de Rei, trazando sombras, líneas, grababa mentalmente la figura del neko-. Si vas a decir algo para luego retractarte, entonces mejor no digas nada.- ante el comentario Rei intentó sonreír otra vez._

_Kai siguió con su labor y besó el torso desnudo del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él, con sus manos acarició la cintura y vientre, el pelinegro sintió que las cosquillas lo invadían, subió por el pecho y atrapó uno de los pezones, comenzó a morderlo ligeramente pasando de un tono rosa a uno rojo, con su lengua dibujaba el contorno del pezón y marcaba el inicio de una melodía rebosante en placer. Subió un poco más y agarró esos labios tentadores que provocaban ser besados, le quitó el aliento rozando sus lenguas y dando ligeros mordiscos al labio inferior._

_Se liberaron de ese hambriento beso para recuperar el aire y así mirarse. Le gustaba perderse en esas orbes color ámbar y sabía que a Rei le excitaba hacer el amor mientras se observaban atentamente, mientras intentaban descifrar qué era lo que necesitaba el alma a cada caricia, embestida y beso fugas._

_Con sus piernas empezó a separar las piernas del neko. Se acomodó de tal forma que las extremidades de Rei quedaron sobre sus hombros y así hacer más fácil la penetración. No necesitaban estimulación, ambos ya se encontraban excitados al proporcionarse caricias delicadas como si se estuviese tocando los pétalos de una rosa._

_Ante un asentimiento por parte de Rei el bicolor bajó una mano, que momentos antes acariciaba el cabello color noche, a los labios del kot. Los dedos níveas fueron lubricados por la saliva de Rei, con su lengua juguetona ensalivaba y mojaba esas prolongaciones._

_Una vez terminada aquella labor llevó su mano hacia la parte baja del gato, tocando el vientre, posándola en el erecto miembro brindándole caricias rápidas, depositando alguno que otro dedo en los testículos levantándolos y bajándolos, dando piniscos que hacían a Rei morder su labio de forma traviesa, para finalmente llegar a su entrada. Con la punta del dedo delineó la estreches de ojidorado adentrándose lentamente en la cavidad húmeda que lo esperaba. Rei se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda musculosa del ruso y dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Movió el dedo hacia adentro y hacia fuera, con un segundo dedo ensancho un poco más la entrada del gato. Sin embargo éste se mostraba impaciente, con su mirada le daba a entender que lo necesitaba._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó en tono burlón. Besándolo apasionadamente ante la distracción del kot._

_-Tú...sabes...- le contestó cuando sus labios estuvieron libres de los embriagadores de kai. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, pero no sólo por la excitación sino también de vergüenza._

_-¿Qué?- claro que lo sabía, sin embargo le gustaba ver a su gatito tan apenado e incomodo en tal situación._

_-mmm...kai...-suspiró al sentir un tercer dedo entrar con más fuerza._

_-Que impaciente saliste._

_-Pero...- Kai lo hizo callar con otro beso. Movía con rapidez esos intrusos dedos erizando la piel de su amante._

_Sacó los tres dedos después de haber brindado suficiente estimulación, ante esto Rei refunfuñó insatisfecho. Dirigió la punta de su miembro eréctil, que ya comenzaba a doler, a la cavidad. Levantó la cadera del ojidorado mientras lo penetraba con lentitud, a cada ligero movimiento que hacía kai el neko suspiraba con más intensidad, éste bajó una de sus manos hasta su propia virilidad y comenzó a masajearla, levantó su sexo para que la penetración fuera más placentera. Cerró sus ojos por momentos mientras seguía masturbándose, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar y el vaivén lleno de pasión dio inicio._

_La cama crujía ante las embestidas rápidas y profundas del fénix, éste colocó una mano sobre la de Rei apretándola con fuerza aumentando el ritmo masturbatorio al tiempo que las estocadas crecían, suspirando con más fuerza, los gemidos provocaron eco en toda la habitación. Presentía que el momento estaba cerca, pero él no deseaba que acabara aún, así que dejó de masajear y le hizo saber a Kai, mediante una mirada cómplice, que era demasiado pronto. El bicolor comprendió y con suma agilidad consiguió que el gato quedara encima de él. Cabalgando con rapidez, sintiendo sus muslos chocar con las caderas de kai, embriagado por el placer de sentir sus testículos rozando el vientre del bicolor al momento de ir de arriba abajo. Estaba muy próximo a tocar el cielo y caer lentamente entre nubes que lo invitaban a dormir placidamente._

_Sus manos comenzaron a flaquear y la vista se le nubló. Se abrazó al fénix, quien se había sentado apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Con sus varoniles manos, colocadas a cada lado de las caderas del neko, hizo más profunda cada estocada._

_La piel se le erizó, tembló levemente y dejó salir toda su esencia retenida. Fue un flujo potente, fuerte lo que provocó el orgasmo de Rei al sentir el blanquecino liquido llegar hasta su próstata._

_El ambiente de la pieza fue bañado por el olor a sexo. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban abrazados y la luz lunar hacía brillar esas aperladas gotas de sudor con más intensidad._

_De apoco Kai reaccionó y peinó los cabellos de Rei desde la raíz, bajando hasta los mechones de su espalda. Lo recostó entre las sábanas y lo besó en la frente. Al separarse le sonrió, sólo a Rei le brindaba muecas de felicidad, pues él lo valía. _

_-Oye...-llamó su atención-. Te amo._

_-Yo también- le respondió. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, sólo que ésta vez ese brillo no se perdió como la ultima vez._

_-No necesitas ver el amor... tienes que creer- finalizó para después besar sus labios y abrazarlo por la cintura, respirando el olor de su cabello húmedo y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo."_

Vio la puerta frente si dispuesto a abrirla, pero la voz de su novio paró su acción.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti- escupió las palabras en un tono ácido.

-¿Desde cuándo se ven?- preguntó aprisionando su muñeca y acorralándolo en la pared.

-Hace 5 meses.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices- fue una afirmación en vez de una pregunta. El neko se mantuvo en silencio, pero la presión sobre su muñeca aumentaba.

-Bryan me duele- lo soltó y se separó del cuerpo del menor.

-¿Acaso me amas?- lo miró con suplica el peliplateado.

-¿Qué es el amor?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _FIN_ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

chirrin-chin-chin. Eso sería todo. Ya sé que no es el "graaaaaaaaaaan" lemon, pero algo es algo... mejor que nada ¬¬.

En fin saludos a todos, nos estamos leyendo. /

(sirenia, seven sirens and a silver tear)


End file.
